


Written in the Stars

by dirty_diana



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: BAMF Colleen Wing, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: It may be that the destiny I believed was mine, was always hers--always yours--from the start.orColleen Wing is the Iron Fist.
Relationships: Danny Rand/Colleen Wing
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!

  
**Written in the Stars**  
music: Tinie Tempah with Eric Turner  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/Tinie-tempah-written-in-the-stars-lyrics)  
1m45s  
contains: fast cuts, some light flickers especially at 00:48  
password: chi  
  


[Written in the Stars](https://vimeo.com/388827179) from [dirty diana](https://vimeo.com/user65205541) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[watch at youtube](https://youtu.be/G2E82r_rDRQ)   
[download at mediafire, 75kb](http://www.mediafire.com/file/74u6rm7nq8vit99/written_in_the_stars.m4v/file)


End file.
